


Happy Family

by Twintaileddragon (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cats, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Peeping, Perverted stuff, Strip Tease, Teasing, Threesomes, anxious, fantasies, naughty day dreams, nonconsenual touching, tease, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: You And the twins share a home. You love them both, one romantically, one platonically.... or so you thought. The living arrangement becomes stress for you when you wake up after having a wet dream about your boyfriend's brother.Things just keep spiraling down from there.





	1. Short Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I started with an amazing premise and just messed it up entirely

You felt a deep sense of pleasure building in your core, rocking against both men's cocks. They pounding into you out of sync, sending rushes of violent ecstasy through you. This was heaven. Saeyoung in the front, Saeran in the back. You drooled, unaled to contain yourself or your emotions, while the boys were talking dirty in separate ears. Saeyoung's words were loving and hot. Saeran's words were aggressive and scandalous. You fell into Saeyoungs broad chest. He chuckled darkly, holding you closer and slowing his pace in your abused pussy. Saeran, however, kept hammering away. You felt your entire body constrict. Tighter and tighter until you shot up in bed with a satisfying moan of pleasure..... wait..? Sat up in bed?! You immediately tried to register what was going on. It was dark, your panties were uncomfortably wet and your sleepy boyfriend awoke in a panic to see what was wrong. He was concerned, seeing you sitting up and flustered.  
"Baby, is everything okay?" You don't answer. The horror begins to sink in. You just dreamed about fucking his brother. **AND YOU LOVED IT**  
"Oh my god." You cringed, huddling yourself in bed. Saeyoung jolted to your side, worried.  
"Whoa, calm down. are you alright ?"  
"I have to go." You offered, jolting out of bed and running out of the bedroom you shared. You could hear Saeyoung yelling for you and chasing after you. As you ran into the living room you froze, seeing Saeran eating chips and catching a late movie on TV. He waved, greeting you with a smile. You felt your face grow hot, remembering the image of his cock buried inside you. Saeyoung had caught up with you, only for you to run into the bathroom and lock yourself inside.  
"Babe, what's wrong?!" Saeyoung started, pounding on the door. "Tell me what's wrong. I can help you."  
'Believe me,Saeyoung.' You thought, sitting on the toilet lid and clutching your knees. 'You don't want to know.'  


He and Saeran were now talking outside the bathroom door, concerned for you. You had grown to love both brothers, yes, but you never thought of Saeran romantically. That's your boyfriend brother for gods sake. What would Saeyoung even say to you? What would Saeran think? You started to cry, both men hearing it clearly. Saeran pleaded with you.  
" Please come out... whatever upset you is gone." no it isn't. " We're here for you."  
"Come on, Do you want to talk about it, babe?"  
**No. I don't want anyone to know about this**


	2. Chapter 2

You couldn't go back to sleep without giving the brothers a halfway believable story about some nightmare. Saeran took it at face value, going back to his movie and snacks. Saeyoung, however, knew you were lying. He dropped the subject thought, assuming you would tell him the truth when you were ready. You went to bed without incident and didn't have the dream again.

When you awoke the next morning, you were by yourself. Saeyoung was not laying and it made lying down feel empty. You decided to get ready to start the day, getting dressed in just a tank top and sweat pants. You were as ready for the day as you were going to get. The house was relatively compact, with 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It had a large living room area that could be overlooked by the kitchen and the dome shaped living room had a large skylight. You loved this house. Speaking of which, you could tell that Saeyoung was on the phone with Jumin.  
"Well, what did you expect me to do? Not at least thank you. Every day that I've woken up in this house all I can do this think about thanking you over and over again." Saeyoung said to his phone, which he had laying on the counter while he made himself something simple to eat.  
" I under stand, but you don't have to call me every morning to thank me for the house."  
"Well, It was one hell of an engagement present." You spoke up, walking over and leaning on the kitchen counter. Your boyfriend walked over and gave you a sweet kiss on the lips. You smiled. You never called him your fiance. Maybe it's just cause it didn't roll off the tongue as easy. He didn't mind though.  
"Good Morning, How did you sleep?" Jumin greeted you.   
"Bit of a rocky night but I got through it." You admitted, feeling uncomfortable discussing it.   
"Getting accustomed to a new house IS quite a task. I hope you 3 will be happy there."  
" I really can't thank you enough, Jumin. For everything. Especially, Honey comb~" Saeyoung cooed. Hearing its name, the blond cat jumped up on the counter where Saeyoung was prepping his breakfast. He dropped everything and snuggled with the animal. "There's my Precious little HoneyComb!"  
"Anything to keep you away from Elizabeth the III." Jumin said under his breath, confident that the phone didn't pick it up. You smirked, hearing the remark.  
"You have me competing with a cat, Jumin. I'll never forgive you." You joked, walking over to see what the hell Saeyoung was making. Who puts Buddha chips in an omelette? You groaned, taking over at the stove and finishing the odd meal for him.  
"Anyway, even if there was no engagement, I would have most likely given you a present of this magnitude anyway, considering the amount of pain, work, and heartache you 3 went through for the RFA in the last few months."  
"That's what family does." You said sweetly, dropping the omelette on a plate and giving it to your boyfriend, who was far too enthralled with the cat. "I'm glad I got to talk to you this morning. We've been so busy with parties lately since we found out that we could organize them in a week and I was wondering if we could organize a party for the 7 of us. Just the RFA and a nice pool party."  
"Saeran LOVES the pool by the way." Saeyoung commented, finally noticing his omelette. He began to dig into it, Honeycomb eating off his plate as if it was normal. Of course Seven didn't care. That was practically his baby.  
"That sounds lovely. However, Hyun...." Jumin trailed off.  
"Oh right.... the cat-"  
"It'll be an outdoor party." Saeyoung added. "No need for Zen to come near the cat. Wouldn't want him to inflate."  
"His heads already inflated." You commented, earning a snicker from your man and the phone.  
"Well, I'mm have Assistant Kang check my schedule. Since I'm the busiest one it would be smart to work the party around my schedule."  
"Right."  
"Well, I'll talk to your love birds later. I have a meeting in an hour and I'd like to relax for a moment."  
"Alright, Bye."  
"Goodbye, you two." The phone clicked off and you breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Where's Saeran?"  
"Where else?" Saeyoung joked, crunching on his breakfast. He pointed to the patio door that lead out to the deck. Ah, Of course. You walked to the door, looking of it to see the little twin checking the PH balance. He loved that pool. Something about working on the modest pool calmed him. Cleaning it, maintaining it and swimming in it. You twirled your hair in your finger and bit your lip, imagining him on a normal day. His hair slicked down and sticking to his face. Water trickling down his muscles. You shuddered. He was like a Playgirl model. You quickly caught yourself, looking away and back at your boyfriend, who was still eating. Those kind of out of control thoughts **CANNOT** become commonplace. You were getting married in 5 months.  
"Are you alright, Honey?" Saeyoung asked suddenly.  
"Me or the cat?"  
"You," He laughed. "The cat is either, Honey comb or fluffy wuffykins. You're my only Honey~" He batted his eyelashed, making you giggled. You walked over and sat in the breakfast nook, not making eye contact with your beloved. "Is everything alright?"  
"I'm just a little on edge."  
"You want to tell me what you dreamed about last night?"  
"I should have known you wouldn't accept the monster's wearing your faces story." He was much smarter than that and he knew you too well. He pushed his food to the side, giving the cat the rest.  
"Of course not. For one, you woke up moaning. I know you said it was wearing my face but I don't think the monster was that sexy." He joked. Seeing that you didn't laugh along, His face turned concerned. "You can tell me anything." There was a long silence. How exactly did you explain this? the whole story or just the gist of it? He didn't rush you. You could take as long as you needed to figure out what to say to him. You sighed, deciding to just give him the short version.  
"I had a dream that you, me and Saeran had a threesome." You closed your eyes, not wanting to see what his face contorted into. Was he mad? Was he jealous? Oh god, he and Saeran just started to really get along. Had you ruined everything by putting jealousy into his brain? You thought for a moment that you had screwed up but much to your surprise, Saeyoung burst into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly feeling insulted, you pushed your boyfriends arm in an attempt to stop his amusement. It didn't work. He clutched his sides, his laughing unstoppable. Every now and again he'd say the word Threesome or oh my god and just laugh harder. As his laughter began to die down he noticed how mad you were but he brushed it off. You looked at him, super confused.  
"Oh man that's a relief." You blinked a few times in disbelief while Seven just chuckled lightly.  
"That's a relief for you!?"  
"Well I figured your dream was about my brother but I assume he, like, killed you or something. I can't tell you how relieved I am that it didn't work like that." He was grinning, his cheeks hurting because of his amusement. You were just dumbfounded.  
"You knew."  
"Well, I guessed. I didn't know the whole time. So you had a wet dream. Big deal." He just shrugged it off, getting up and walking over to the sink with his plate, which the tiny kitty licked clean.   
"But... Saeran was there."  
"Well... So was I?" He said, looking on the bright side. "I can't believe that you had a dream like that. Oh Man, I've got to tell him-"  
"NO!" You shot up, scaring the cat. Seven was amused by how embarrassed you were. "You can't tell him."  
"Why not? It's funny?"  
"Saeyoung, It's embarrassing! You can't tell him. I forbid it." You sounded serious, but this was just too perfect. He leaned against the sink, a smirk gracing his lips. He wasn't going to keep his mouth shut.  
"I'm gonna tell him." Without warning, Saeyoung broke into a sprint, running for the patio door. You got a later start, darting after him shouting for him to stop. Saeran heard a little bit of the commotion from the inside but panicked when Saeyoung burst through the patio door, making the younger twin fall into the water. This day was just one big bag of fun for Seven. He rushed to the side of the pool. Seeing that you could no longer stop him, you opted to walk away and hide around the corner of the patio door, where neither of them could see you.

Saeyoung got an earful when Saeran emerged from the pool, taking off his shirt and wringing it out on the wooden deck. You couldn't help but stare at those chiseled features and the way his muscles looked as he wrung out the shirt. You felt yourself getting uncomfortably hot.  
"And not to mention the fact that I just cleaned this pool and you come out here like a bat out of hell."  
"Yeah, Yeah, So Sorry. I've got something to tell you!"  
"It better be good."  
"Oh it is." Saeyoung couldn't help but giggle like a child. He said your name in a sing song voice.  
"What about her?"  
"Guess what her dream was about!"  
"Wasn't it about monsters?"  
"She lied."  
"Fascinating." Saeran said, rolling his eyes. In truth, he didn't really care what your dream was about. Saeyoung seemed excited about it.  
"She dreamed we had a threesome!" He practically screamed. You buried your face in your hands, utterly embarrassed, causing you to miss Saeran's shocked expression. He dropped his shirt almost immediately. Saeyoung was snorting and snickering like a little kid.  
"....Wh-Why are you telling me this?" Saeran said, trying to regain his composure. He looked away from his brother, trying to conceal the deep pink tint on his face. Was his nose bleeding? He felt like it was bleeding. He shrugged it off, assuming he was imagining it but just to be safe he didn't look at Saeyoung. "T-that's her private business. G-geez, why is she marrying you if you can't even keep a secret." Was he stuttering? Why is he stuttering? Saeran tried to compose himself. Saeyoung thought that this was funny but Saeran could feel himself .... changing, somehow.  
"Aw come on, it was just a dream."  
"Yeah, but she probably told you in confidence. You can really be a jerk." Saeran scolded lightly, going back to tending the pool. "J-just leave me to my pool."  
"It's a compliment!"  
"If you say so." He said nervously, returning to his work. Saeyoung smiled. While he knew that Saeran would react that way initially, he was hoping that Saeran would be on board to help him tease you about the dream later. Saeran didn't want to tease you.... he wanted to know more about this dream. Would you even discuss it with him? Would it be weird for him to ask about it? You were an attractive girl. Even he had to admit you that. Why was he thinking like this? Damn, he wish Saeyoung didn't have such a weird sense of humor. He didn't find the dream funny at all... in fact.. he thought it was kind of..... alluring.

 

You were cuddled into Seven's chest. He was in the chat room on his phone while you were watching an animated movie. Saeran stayed in the pool for most of the day, you had only seen him in a few passing glances. It was getting dark out and dinner would be ready soon. He passed by the living room earlier, giving a curt hello and walking to, you assumed, his room. Saeyoung began to feel a bit guilty, maybe he shouldn't have told him that dream. He sighed, wondering if he upset his brother. You caught onto his distress, looking up at him.  
"I told you not to tell him."  
"I know. I know.... I just thought it was so cute." He poked your cheek, making you blush. Your blush was not visible, the only light being the light of the TV in the almost dark. "I knew that it would fluster him at first but it's been hours since then... I should talk to him."  
"I'll do it." You offered, getting up and stretching out your back.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. If we talk this out then maybe we can stop feeling weird about it." You sounded confident, but you were scared. You were about to talk out a wet dream with someone. The feeling of dread was suffocating. Saeyoung looked worried.  
"Babe, this is my fault. I want to help."  
"Well, none of this would have happened if I didn't have that dream. Let me talk to him first. Then you can talk to him if necessary." You smiled warmly, growing more comfortable with your plan. You strode out of the living room confidently, making your boyfriend chuckle.

As you disappeared into the dark hall you began to grow nervous again. Your breathing started to shake a little. The more you got into the hall, you noticed light spilling from an open door at the very end of the hall. The bathroom? You could hear the shower running but that must be wrong. No one showers with the door open. Maybe he was just preparing to shower and you could talk to him before he locked the door and hopped in.  
"Saeran" You called out. No response. Anyone would have heard you though so maybe he wasn't in there. You approached the door, calling out to him again. Still no answer. The door was open a decent way, not wide open but just enough to look inside. Your stomach knotted and every nerve in your body felt like it was shutting down. Were you really going to look inside? What if Saeran saw you in the door and assumed you were peeping? Oh god, he might tell Saeyoung! Your mind was screaming at you to stop, but when glanced through the opening your heart felt like it just stopped. Your mouth fell agape. Your body wasn't telling you no anymore... it was more like a 'hell yes', now.  
Saeran was in the shower, the curtain pulled all the way back. His eyes were closed as he basked in the hot water. One hand was lathering shampoo in his hair and the other trailed down his body. His hand eventually found it's way to his crotch, making your breath hitch. Why were you still watching? He gave his thick half erect cock a light pump, groaning as he did so. Your felt your entire body shutter. You were dreaming right? You fell asleep on the couch with Saeyoung? Right?! He got a better grip on himself, slowly stroking his cock and mumbling something intelligible. You bit your lip watching him continue to play with himself. You knelt down, hoping that he wouldn't open his eyes and immediately spot you.   
Saeran then suddenly leaned against the wall of the shower, making his body directly face you. He was groaning in ecstasy , beating his manhood with fervor. His body was shaking. Oh, He was close. You just sat there watching, squirming uncomfortably. Your eyes were fixated on his dick, imagining what he was thinking about. You let out a breathy moan, seeing him ejaculate. His seed shooting clear across the bathroom onto the floor, not far from the very door you were at. You stared for a little bit longer, watching his cock go limp. You licked your lips, scanning the man's naked body. To your horror, when your eyes raised to his face his eyes were already locked on you and he was sporting a flirty smirk. You were locked in this staring contest for a bit, the man not even phased by seeing you there. Neither of you said anything. You just kept looking at each other. It wasn't until Saeran winked at you that you shot up and slammed the door, falling against it in shock. You ran back to the living room, throwing yourself on the couch. Saeyoung raised a brow.  
"..... You alright?" Saeyoung asked, petting Honey Comb who had taken residence in the hood of his jacket, which he was wearing backwards.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You sure? How's Saeran doing?"  
"He's ...fine." Oh He is SO fine. You tried to calm your thoughts, but Saeyoung had seen how uncomfortable you were and began to worry.  
"Are you sure you're alright? He didn't say anything to you, did he?"  
"No, Saeyoung, really I'm alright. Saeran was very understanding. He's over it. He just doesn't want to think about it anymore..." He seemed hesitant to listen to you. Your clothes didn't seemed stressed in any way and you didn't look hurt or anything. He nodded, ultimately decided that nothing too bad could have happened between you two. "I'm just... I had to talk about it with him and I'm really embarrassed... That's all.." You offered. That seemed to satisfy him.  
"Alright, Baby. I'm sorry that You had to be put through that."  
"Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday must have been a mistake. You assumed that Saeran didn't know you were there, regardless of the fact he winked at you. No, obviously he didn't know you were watching. You were so hot and bothered thinking about Saeran's little show that you woke Saeyoung up later that night for a roll in the sheets. When you both woke up the next morning you were barely able to walk. Thankfully, Saeran was still asleep when you both went to the kitchen so you could cook and relax. Saeyoung nibbled playfully at the little kitty, waiting for you to finish cooking. You smiled, watching the innocent little idiot enjoying himself.  
"What's for breakfast?" You dropped the spatula back in the pan, hearing Saeran approach the kitchen. Saeyoung snickered, seeing your reaction and Saeran had a knowing smirk. You shifted foot to foot, thinking about last night.  
"Morning, Saeran." You offered nervously. "How'd you sleep?"  
"Incredibly well." He smiled, sitting by his brother. " Had good dreams. None as good as yours but a close second." He joked, making Saeyoung crack up. Saeyoung had been hoping that Saeran would help him tease you mercilessly.  
"Now, Let's not double team her," Seven joked. "Even though she wants us to." They both laughed, leaning against each other. You had never seen Saeran laugh like this. It made you smile, even though it was at your expense.  
“Oh ha, please excuse my X-rated imagination. Here’s your damn eggs.” You groaned, slamming a plate in front of Seven. He regretted his teasing a bit. Only a bit. He didn’t like when you were mad.  
“I’m only kidding, Honey~” Your boyfriend pleaded. “You know I love you. We both do. I’m just teasing.” Your breath hitched. ‘We both do’. You didn’t want to think about Saeran may have felt about you. “Anyway, Saeran, I’m sorry about yesterday… I thought for a moment that I upset you by telling you about her dream. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
“I know. I was a little off guard for a while,” Saeran admitted. “I brushed it off quickly... Maybe even embraced it!” he said cheerfully, making your heart nearly beat out of your chest. “We’re alright, aren’t we?” He asked, looking at you with an innocent aura about him. “You’re not mad at me or nervous around me because of that dream?” You shook your head slowly, a little distracted by how innocent he seemed right now. Maybe last night was just an accident on his part and you were just some sick pervert. If that’s the case, you had to confess to Saeyoung.  


 

While you all ate breakfast, a tiny quake could be felt through the air, almost like thunder. Was it going to rain? Saeran groaned.  
“Ugh, I hope it doesn’t rain. It’s so hard to clean the pool when it rains because those trees tower over the patio.”  
“Good thing you like to put so much work into the pool.”  
“Yeah, cleaning those waters calm me. I don’t know what it is.” Saeran said cheerfully. “To be honest though, I hate when it rains anyway. Don’t you?”  
“Mixed feelings.” Saeyoung admitted. “It depends how intense.”  
“What about you?” Saeran turned to you. You smiled, taking a bite of your Buddha Chip Omelets, which was surprisingly good.  
“I love the rain and all intensities.”  
“Noted.” Saeyoung said.  
“I should have known that you were the kind of person who loved showers.” You immediately choked on your omelet. Saeran smirking and Saeyoung jumping up, scared.  
“Babe, are you alright!?”  
“I-I’m fine. Wrong pipe, that’s all. Ugh, that hurts.”  
“Drink some water.”  
“Really, Seven, I’m fine.” You assured him, trying to ease his worry. “I just choked for a second.”  
“Well I’m glad you’re okay.” Saeran added, looking as innocent as always.  
“Yeah… Okay..”

 

It started to rain. You and Saeyoung chose to spend the time cuddled in your bedroom. Since the debacle this morning, you knew that Saeran had set you up to peep at him in the bathroom and had a strong urge to tell Seven about it. The only problem was that you stayed and watched. Seven could never know about that part.  
You both were trolling the RFA chatroom, teasing Yoosung about something that happened at school when your boyfriend free hand began to rub your side. You glanced up at him and he gave you wink. You logged out almost immediately, rolled on him and straddling his hips. He typed up something on his phone, presumably he was excusing himself from chat, and threw his phone to the side of the bed. He dragged you down on him, pulling you into a lustful kiss. His tongue made its way into your mouth and his hands found a new home on your hips. He broke away for a moment, admiring your half lidded expression.  
“You know,” He started. “We haven’t christened our bed in this new house yet.”  
“Is christened the right word?”  
“Who cares, you know what I’m hinting at.” He admitted, snuggling into your neck. “I want you…. If you want I can get my brother involved-“ You groaned, grabbing a pillow and half heartedly hitting him with it, ignoring his laughter. You hopped off of the man and walked to your bedroom window, looking out at the storm. “Okay, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I couldn’t resist.”  
“That’s not funny, Saeyoung.” You scolded, not even looking at him. He hugged you from behind, his tight embrace making you regret talking to him so firmly.  
“I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“….It’s not your fault… Saeyoung I need to tell you something.”


End file.
